Carmesí
by asdf42
Summary: Viñeta. Y Light no se fija en nada más, ni en el suelo ensangrentado, ni en las voces desesperadas, ni en su propio cuerpo bañado en carmesí. Kira, solo Kira.


**Tí****tulo**: Carmesí

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

_Carmesí._

En la totalidad carmesí.

El suelo por el que camina está bañado en el color, no se distingue en donde termina el polvo y empieza el líquido.

Pero Light no se fija, Light solo tapa sus oídos de los gritos, los gritos de dolor. La algarabía sin fin proclamando a su nuevo Dios.

_**(El Dios del Nuevo Mundo)**_

_Carmesí._

Todo es carmesí.

Los cuerpos esparcidos; hombres y mujeres, da igual, no se puede distinguir. Pero Light no se fija, solo tapa sus oídos y corre.

Hasta que lo puede ver.

Ahí, en su trono, la silla que monta. Juzgando, siendo la Justicia.

_Kira._

_**(¡Yo soy la justicia!)**_

Y Light quiere gritar, quiere gritar, quiere hacer oír su voz entre las voces de alabanzas hacia el falso icono. _No, no, no, Kira no es dios_. Pero nadie escucha, los que lo hicieron están bajo sus pies; forman parte de lo que él ha tocado, caminado.

_Carmesí_.

Justicia divina, bañada en los sacrificios.

Y Light no se fija en nada más, ni en el suelo ensangrentado, ni en las voces desesperadas, ni en su propio cuerpo bañado en carmesí. Kira, solo Kira.

_(__Porque no es correcto que Kira sea dios.)_

_(__Porque no es correcto que Kira sea humano.)_

_(__Porque no es correcto que Kira tenga esas características.)_

_(__Porque no es correcto ser Kira.)_

_(__Porque no es correcto que él sea Kira.)_

Y Light quiere gritar, quiere rasgarse los oídos hasta que los sonidos ya no se filtren, quiere dejar de respirar el ácido olor de la sangre, quiere correr y desaparecer, quiere correr y alejarse, quiere solo volver a los brazos de su madre. Pero no puede, sus pies están congelados, y Kira le mira, y Kira le observa con sus ojos rojos.

_Carmesí._

Y Kira le sonríe bobamente, y Kira se baja de su trono y lo mira, y Kira se le acerca y le muestra su mano.

Manzanas. Rojas. _Carmesí_.

_**(Los Shinigami solo comen manzanas)**_

Y Light no puede gritar, no puede correr, no puede llorar. Y Kira lo mira y se ríe, y Kira lo mira. _Kira, Kira, Kira._

_¡Inocente!_

_Inocente_

_¿Inocente?_

Hace tanto. Utopía. Justicia. Muerte. Pero él es Kira. Pero sus piernas no corren y la sangre se filtra por su ropa, pero el olor lo marea y su vista se nubla y solo hay Kira, Kira, Kira, junto con la mantra de las voces desesperadas proclamando a su nuevo dios de ojos rojos y sonrisa enloquecida.

_(__Porque el pecado no fue la manzana.)_

_(__Porque no es correcto que él sea Kira.)_

_(__Porque todo debería ser perfecto, una utopía.)_

_(__Porque no debería haber llantos, solo felicidad.)_

_(__Porque las cosas deberían ser de otra manera.)_

Porque sus piernas responden y ahora están corriendo sin sentido alejándose sin moverse más allá, porque la risa de Kira lo persigue, porque sabe la verdad.

_¿__Inocente?_

_(Y Kira se ríe)_

Y las manzanas llueven, y el aleteo de una figura grotesca lo persigue.

_**(**__**Los Shinigami solo comen manzanas)**_

Y la risa de Kira se mezcla con la de la figura.

Es Kira. Él. Culpable. Juzgado.

_**(**__**Nos vemos en el infierno)**_

No puede ir ni al cielo, ni al infierno.

No existen.

Solo existe la verdad.

_Kira es Yagami Light._

Pero Light corre hasta caer, grita hasta que la sangre gotea de su nariz. Pero Yagami Light es Kira. No es Kira Yagami Light. _Yagami Light es Kira._

Y Light entiende, y Light sonríe, y ríe hasta que sus carcajadas superan el volumen de la algarabía, hasta que su voz calla las risas de la figura grotesca, hasta que es su propia mano y no la de Kira la que sostiene la manzana.

_**(Los Shinigami solo comen manzanas)**_

_Yagami Light es Kira._

Y Light sonríe. _(Sus ojos son carmesí)._ Y Light siente la euforia. _(Los gritos lo proclaman)._ Y Light siente el poder_. (El trono fue creado para él)._

Utopía. Justicia. Muerte. Poder.

_Yagami Light es Kira._

Y cuando Light despierta con el sabor metálico en su boca, limpiando con su mano la sangre de su nariz, es consciente de los ojos casi negros que lo acechan como cada vez._ L._

Y es consciente de que es inocente. Aunque eso realmente no pruebe nada.

_Yagami Light es Yagami Light._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**éste, es sin duda, una de las viñetas sobre Light que más me ha gustado escribir. Para mí Light y Kira son la misma persona en diferentes grados de evolución, no compro aquello de que Kira es como una segunda personalidad de Light, porque vamos, Light normalillo se convirtió en asesino; en sí, Kira siempre fue su yo potencial, sólo gatillado por el nuevo poder. Pero conste, aún Light es mi favorito –tengo una debilidad por los megalómanos-.


End file.
